The Observer
by DayRose13
Summary: John Stohl is just an observer, having to watch an experiment and just document the events. The team has created a human to raise and develop it to destroy the creation of the corporation. Stohl is kept at a distance, but he sees that this experiment could change the course of mankind. Can he break free of his limits and take charge? Or will this experiment cause more havoc?


**Alright, so this is a story I just came up with when thinking of certain life scenarios. The first version did not have John be very involved beyond just writing these entries. But he fought to come to more of a position just as he wants to in his life. Anyways, comment, let me know what you think. It's been awhile since I've written a story so have to make sure I'm still doing okay at it.**

* * *

><p>Entry 1 Case Study: Lady Match Date: June 3, 1996<p>

This is an observation report over experiment 689. Name: Lady Match. Purpose: to be a formidable opponent against subject: Rival. Opponent is set to be created by an opposing corporation according to intel from within. Their experiment is warned to be destructive if something is not done. Our team devised a blueprint for a mentally powerful subject to be created and raised for the purpose of eventually destroying subject Rival. The team cannot interfere directly themselves as the corporation has too many allies and would crush all ties between the research facilities and the public. Action must be taken in secret. Lady Match is now in the final stages of creation. Her starting form will be infancy as researchers here have shown that more development can be attained through childhood. Predetermined qualities have been programmed into the subject's mind that will develop as the child grows.

7:18 am

I walked up to the glass and peered in, looking at the greenish fluid and what it held. Now, it was a baby, black hair becoming just fuzz on her head. Our biological engineers had created her as an adult first, as it is easier to create a completed adult and then work backwards than to try and just create an infant. That process is just too complex to get to as fertilized eggs have difficulty growing without being inside a host and Dr. Ezael did not want his most prized experiment to be born out of some woman.

Either way, this subject will become beautiful, a fine woman. To most of the team, hopefully she will become lethal as well. The thought made me frowned and I wondered what would become of her when she completed her task. Would they let her go to have a normal human life? Will she be given off to a sister facility that has not grasped the procedure of creating a close to model of a human? I had a desire to stick around until she was no longer needed and just send her somewhere where she would be better suited, what with the intelligence that was programmed into her. She could revolutionize something I'm sure.

"You will be something special." I murmured to the nearly completed infant. I had always wanted to do something that changed the word, do something amazing. The least I could do is hope to give the world something as potential as this experiment.

Instead, I am an observer. One of five of us, writing about the same thing in our own perspectives, her. Not a very world-altering occupation, as I was not included in the plan to make this child or help actually create her, or program a thing about her. I simply write about what is happening and what I see. I'm just a background piece, and I've never been okay with that. My brother always told me that I was too emotional to be a scientist, that I couldn't think as I was told to, or keep my bias out of it. Dr. Ezael feels the same way and even told me that I shouldn't actually meet this experiment in person.

"Maybe you'll be my success." I told the floating girl, who in just a short while will seem very human, and very real. Something good has to come from this, something more than just a creation to destroy another creation. If that is all we're after, than how are we any different than that corporation?

I'm not sure how long I watched the subject, but it was apparently long enough. An alarm went off and I noticed movement from the subject, She was ready.


End file.
